What He Deserves - Part II
by SleepingSeeker
Summary: 2k12 'verse. After being forced by Slash to hurt Leonardo in a way he'd never imagined, Raph wallows in self-loathing and despair, held captive by Slash who craves more from Raph than friendship. In a moment of desperation, he uses his words again, this time to save his brother. Warning: This goes darker and much more violent and graphic than part one. Read on only if you dare.


_"Justice, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. Some see an innocent victim. Others will see evil incarnate getting exactly what's deserved."_ – Emily Thorne

**What He Deserves – Part Two**

* * *

><p>The chains slid, like teeth of a small predator, grinding, or some over-sized rodent gnawing through bone to reach the tender marrow nestled within; he didn't like it. That whispering slick grating that worked into the inside of his skull; scrit-scratching into the softer parts of him. He couldn't move his arms enough to make them rattle, not for days now. He couldn't even make them clang or sing softly like a lullaby as he tested them, night after night, laying half-conscious, one cheek pressed against the cool cement, weak with hunger and fatigue; his body aching; swollen and bruised in places. His joints protested the awkward position he was forced to remain in; his neck felt as though a spike had been driven through it.<p>

But worse than that was the memory of his brother's expression as he was forced by Slash to reveal all his grudges, all his jealous thoughts. To speak what should never have been said. Never uttered in the first place. Secrets, ugly and well-guarded; or so he thought. Raphael coughed but shed no tears. The tear ducts empty, producing no soothing comfort, no display of his yearning for forgiveness, for redemption. He hadn't meant it when he said those things to Spike. He never wanted Leo to hurt. Not like that. Not really. Never.

The vision of his battered brother rose up and Raph's throat tightened; the way that he'd withered into himself; curling like a petal fallen onto a flame as Slash told him of the night Karai had hit on him; unable to deny it; unable to lie about how he'd reacted afterwards in the privacy of his room; but in front of Spike. Always in front of his pet; unknowing; never guessing; never imagining how the actions within his sanctum would be turned and twisted like a weapon, used against him. Disgust and loathing draped velvet arms of despair over him and he groaned from the weight.

But he didn't feel sorry for himself. He deserved all of this and more. He only stewed in his regret for the suffering his heroic brother had endured; for the humiliation Raph had caused him. He'd cut his own throat if it could somehow fix this. Somehow take everything back, starting from the very first. He would never have said a word to Spike. He would have been a better . . . better. He couldn't even lie to himself. There was nothing better inside of him. There never was.

With a languid motion, he forced his dry lids to blink; worked his thick tongue across the empty space where two molars had been before, sucking out the sweet and tangy blood from the holes; taking what nourishment his own body would offer up. Dryly, he swallowed, his throat worked against the leather collar strapped around his neck, hooked to a long leash fastened to an eye-hook in the brick wall behind him. The bitter fluid made it half-way to the back of his parched throat before his tongue absorbed it. His stomach rumbled and rolled in on itself and the pain that accompanied it was a vice through his abdomen, pinching through his back. His hands tingled and pulsed; a distant throb; wrists caught between his knees, bound tightly and connected to a short chain that joined the manacles shackled to his ankles.

The bolt screamed as it was forced back. The steel door swung inwards without a whisper. His shadow loomed before his bulk filled the hollow space; eyes behind the black mask staring blankly, head tilted slightly as if he wasn't sure why he'd entered this place; listening; sniffing.

Raphael hoped he stank; knew he did, but wanted to offend Slash any way he could; to exact any petty revenge he could attempt. But the fleeting sense of bravado sifted through him as though it were sand and he was pocked with holes. In a way, he was. Fear like a thousand legged-insect ran along his legs, skittering up over his middle to wrap firmly around his throat. Paralyzing him.

The figure in the doorway turned its head; peering down at him through the dimness. The spikes on his shoulders were highlighted by a flickering candle from the room beyond; they slumped as he heaved a great sigh.

Raph squinted and noted his hands were held in front of him and seemed empty. No pipe; no blunt weapon or blade to cause more suffering. Confusion speared him. A deeper fright penetrated his defenses. But he refused to see the source of this terror. His mental blinders rose up. He sniffed, once and stiffened. The scent of something warm and soothing hit him. He shook violently. Using up all he had that remained of what he once was to not cry out just from the smell of it. His eyes watered with the effort of keeping quiet. No, Slash brought no weapon, but something worse. An offering.

Raphael's stomach lurched and cramped. He curled in on himself. He panted through his cracked front tooth, doing his best to gather strength from the pain as the musty air slipped over the exposed nerve ending. A strangled sound rose from the back of his throat that he bit back and choked on. It was meant to be a growl but came out more of a whimpering plea. He shoved it back. Deeper. He would not show this monster weakness. He would not let this piece of shit know how much he wanted what was offered. But could never accept.

"You stubborn ass," came the rumbling sound of Slash's voice. It held a note of resignation. Worse, pity.

Raph closed the eye that wasn't swollen. He couldn't eat. He wanted to die. He felt it on that roof when Slash showed up with Leo; when he started telling Leo about that night with Karai. And now. Oh god. He'd been ready the last forty-eight hours, refusing to eat despite the punishments it brought. He didn't deserve to live. Didn't want to, not really, not any more.

After the rooftop encounter, Slash had brought him here. Where he could smell the briny sea but not see it; where the distant sound of a train's lonely call was his only company in the dark long hours of the empty nights. When he was left with the regrets; too many to count. When it became more than just the beatings. When he realized that Spike had died when the mutagen took ahold of and twisted his friend into this soulless fiend. Because Spike would have never . . . tried to hurt him like that. Not like that.

Raphael pushed against the concrete with the scabbed covered side of one of his hands and arm. Using his thigh as leverage to scramble back in a clumsy effort to get as far from Spike, no, not Spike. Why did he keep thinking of him as Spike, even after all this? He grimaced. He was weak-minded, that's why. That's how this all started. Too weak to face his anger. Needing to burden someone else with the pain inside. Too weak. Always weakest despite the bluffing. But they all knew. And no one knew better than Slash. His cracked shell bumped the wall and he grimaced.

Slash entered the cramped room and squatted before him. "I know that look, Raphie," he said slowly. "I've seen ya at yer best and at yer worst. And I know what that look means." Slash gently lowered the bowl. "There's no reason to be so damn stubborn."

Raph's chest heaved as he glowered silently up at Slash. His eyes widened as Slash slid the large bowl of soup closer in front of him. Less than a foot from his face. He couldn't take his eyes off the steaming liquid, feeling his mouth fill with saliva. His stomach gurgled in anguish, loud enough for Slash to hear, much to Raphael's horror and shame. He pinched his eyes shut.

"It's been too long since ya ate last. I dunno why yer makin' this so hard on yerself. You know I don't want anythin' bad ta happen to ya."

Raph's eyes popped open, one wider than the other. He sneered at Slash defiantly. Baring a fang. A weak growl rose up from him.

The much larger mutant's face darkened. "Don't do that," Slash warned.

Raph continued to growl.

Without warning Slash lurched forward. He gripped Raphael's face, his enormous hand covering it entirely and slammed the back of his head into the wall. Once. Then again. He plopped back onto his haunches and watched with a calm expression as Raph fell forward and groaned. He rose up on his thigh and elbow, dazed.

"Now, eat."

Raph shook his head. Still reeling from the pain. Dizziness crashed over him in a riot of waves.

"Eat, dammit."

Raph huffed through his nose and shifted. With stunted jerking movements, he fumbled until he sat up cross-legged. His head swayed and bobbed. The chains clinked and rubbed against his calves. He stared with clouded vision at his wrists, chafed and oozing; his chest heaving with each shallow breath he took. A line of spittle speckled with red dribbled from his lower lip. He sniffed and rolled his shoulder across his mouth. Clarity reasserted itself. Pain, a dull, insistent thrum through his entire system ebbed and flowed. His eyes rose up to see Slash watching him carefully.

Slash's face softened. "I'm just tryin' ta look after ya, ya little grump." Slash sighed. "We're supposed ta be partners, remember?" He swung his head to the side. Rubbed the back of his neck. He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "I don't," he glanced at Raph and dropped his eyes. "This is all new for me, too, ya know." He made the noise again and leaned forward, "C'mon, Raphie. I love-"

Raphael tensed and jerked back, eyes wild with fright as he gritted his teeth; trembling as Slash's enormous hand hovered near his face.

He hesitated for a heartbeat, looking at Raphael with a genuinely hurt expression, then moved forward. Determination and anger replacing the hurt. "I ain't wrong. You feel it, too."

_"Don't! Don't you touch me!"_ Raph rasped and jerked back again, banging his cracked shell into the corner; the sides of his feet and legs digging into the rough surface of the floor, trying to escape the monster's touch; ignoring the rippling pain shooting through him. He could not get far. His heels dug into the ground, tearing at the skin. He wrestled with the surge of panic squeezing his chest. He twisted the front of his body away from Slash as much as he could, straining his throat against the collar as he pressed his cheek against the rough wall. The leash pulled tautly. His fingers clawed the air. He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away. He didn't want Slash close. Not again. Not ever again.

He shuddered as Slash loomed closer; dropping his hand over his head, sweeping the pads of his fingers over Raph's cheek; caressing it; tipping his chin up and running a thumb over his bottom lip. Raph swallowed the whimper building in the back of his throat, shoved against the frigid panic and fright welling inside his chest as it collapsed against his stampeding heart. His bruised ribs made it harder to breathe. He shuddered again as Slash continued to ply at his lip.

He was tempted to bite it, but he didn't have the strength to withstand another beating like the other time. His shoulders rose as he curled back into himself. The memory assaulting him, riveting him in place.

Two days ago, Slash had last come in to see him, speaking softly, at first, like always; pleading with him to understand; to stop fighting what was meant to be; their partnership; their friendship. From the lines Raph had scratched into the wall near the floor, it had been thirteen days since the rooftop with Leonardo. Nearly two weeks of beatings and muttered apologies only for it to repeat; over and over.

There had been no sign of his brothers; and Raphael was glad. He hoped that Leonardo gave him up for dead. Because he could never look his brother in the eye again. Not after what he'd said to him. Slash confirmed his hope and dread by saying there'd been no sign of any of them. And good thing, because if he came across them hunting for Raphael's whereabouts, he'd warned darkly, he would kill them. Without hesitation, without mercy.

And Raph shook with fury and fear, praying that they'd stay away. To leave him to the fate he deserved.

Spike continued to urge him to join him willingly and run away from the city. That it would be better once he relaxed and stopped all the stupid fighting. Every rib bruised, every eye blackened was a step in the wrong direction for their new team. It was time to take his place by Slash's side. Where he belonged. To accept the inevitable. That it couldn't be any other way. Not for them.

It had become clearer and clearer that Slash's mind was gone. Or was never there to begin with. There was a hungry gleam in his eyes when he'd be trying to convince Raph of their destined paths. He'd breath heavy and fast; crowding Raph until Raphael couldn't take it anymore and lashed out. Despite the beatings from his initial capture and imprisonment, denying the fright in the pit of his stomach and the exhaustion, Raph's temper flared and his mouth opened.

"It'll be great. Me 'n you. Can't ya see it, Raphael?" He shuffled closer. "I can picture it. Us. Together, bustin' heads and havin' a ball, _heh heheh_. Yeah."

"With you!?" Raph sneered. "I'd never join you! You, _nutjob_!"

Slash blinked and smoothed the hurt from his face, shaking his head. "Don't say that about me, Raphie. Not me." He placed one large hand over his heart. "That hurts me. Deeply. I've been there for you, always." His voice rose, rumbling through the small room where Raph sat propped in one corner, bound and collared, chained wrist to ankle. "When no one else understood or even wanted to. When your so-called brothers mocked you and held you back and tormented you - I was there. Always! Your friend! Your only friend!"

"That wasn't you!" Raph spat, fighting the furious tears. "That was _Spike_!" Raph screamed, building his courage through his rage. He rattled the chains and balled his swollen fingers into fists, leaning forward as much as he could against the collar. "You're nothin' but a mutated creep now! A nutjob! And . . . And I want my friend back!" Raph's voice cracked.

Slash had come up on him then, close, hands perched on his shoulders, covering them. He knelt in front of Raphael, bringing his face low to meet him, eye to eye. Raph tried to shake off his hands, but couldn't.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Slash snarled, squeezing Raph's shoulders until he gave a broken yelp. Catching himself, he eased back. Still close. Thinking. He noticed Raph panting and doing his best to cover the pain he was in. Eyes wild and glassy. Wide as saucers. Saw the dark purple bruising where he squeezed. He laid his hands onto his lap, palms up, spoke softer.

"But, I-I'm here, Raph. Your friend is right here. Right in front of ya. Don't ya see?" He tilted his head and pressed his fingertips into his chest. "I'm . . . I just want . . . It's better this way. Now that I'm like you. We're on the same playin' field, now. Equals. The way it was meant to be. The way we were meant to be. And . . . we-we can be . . . more than- ."

Raph cut him off, not listening, "_Peh!_ You aren't my _equal_," he scoffed. "You're _nothing_!" Raph snarled. "You hurt my brother! You almost killed him! You-You made me t-tell him . . . those lies."

Slash bristled. "None of that was lies. Raph, you know that. None of it. You were just too chicken shit to say those things to his face! You let him bully you! I'm the one that protected you! Me!"

"_Bullshit!_ I hate you! You _fuckin'_ _freak!"_

The world turned red as Slash snarled and lunged forward. He picked Raph up by the shoulders. The collar pulled and choked him as Slash yanked his body as if forgetting that Raphael was tethered to the wall. Raph's legs kicked as he tried to fight back; feet striking feebly against Slash's chest. The chains clanged and rattled. He choked and gagged.

"Shut up!"

_"Argh! Hate you!"_

"Shut up! You're so stubborn! You're always so damn stubborn! You'll never change! But I don't care!"

_"Ahngh!"_

Slash moved one arm, took him by the throat, shaking him like a rag doll. "I won't let you go! I'll never let you go!"

_"Urgh! S-Stop! Bastard!" _

He slammed Raph into the wall once. Raph's teeth chattered. His head snapped back. Then again, making him cry out and gasp. The wind knocked from him; the pain crashing over him; cascading in an avalanche of anguish and misery. Raph coughed and moaned brokenly as his head swam.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Slash screamed and slammed him again, but kept him there, pinning him up against the wall by his throat. He shuffled forward until his body pressed against Raph's. "It can . . ." he panted, "it can be . . . good. Raph. Listen to me. Buddy." His face was an inch from Raphael's. He used his elbows to keep Raph pinned upright, using his hands to brush the sides of Raphael's bruised face. "Please. Don't. Please. It can be good."

He shoved his mouth into Raph's.

Raphael stiffened and jerked. He writhed and kicked weakly. The rough jagged mouth cutting into the softer flesh of his lips. Blood flooded his mouth as Slash's thick tongue forced its way inside, rolling around and plundering his own. He moaned as his stomach clenched and flipped. Felt Slash pressing the weight of his enormous form into his much smaller one until Raphael trembled and whimpered.

Crushed between the wall and Slash's muscular bulk, his aching ribs screamed in protest. Panic seized him as Slash shifted to grind his groin into him; making the pain in his side intensify. The pressure on his carapace was a building force in his head. White splotches of pain erupted before his closed eyes. His carapace creaked and snapped as one of the scutes split from the underlying membrane and fractured in a deep break. A bright flash of pain erupted across his vision, blotting out everything else. Raph made a high-pitched whine, unable to stop. His legs jumped and his body quaked as an electric pain ran through him making him gasp and whimper against Slash's mouth.

_"Ahaah! Ugh! Haah, uh-god!"_

A sly smirk spread across Slash's mouth. He pulled back and noted the misery and revulsion on Raphael's face. The pain etched in the lines under his eyes and around his swollen and cracked lips. Saw the streaks of a tear-tracks through the filth on his face. His thumb rubbed across the base of one, smearing it, then moved to his bottom lip; sliding back and forth and back again.

"Yeah. Nice. That sound you made," Slash said and emitted a thundering churr, grinding once more against him so that Raphael suddenly felt the hot length of him emerge; hard and slick; insistent against his upper thigh and hip.

Raph's eyes widened and bounced between Slash's as he panted through gritted teeth. Disgust and horror choked him. He gagged and struggled to catch his breath, filling his crushed lungs with air. _"Ugh, get away from me!" _he snarled and wheezed as he strained, squirming in Slash's grip.

Slash narrowed his eyes. "I know what you need, Raph. I know what you're really askin' me for. Relax, pal."

Raph panted in short bursts through his nose and hissed, _"Get offa me!"_

"I've seen this look on your face before," Slash's eyes roved over his face, taking in the flushed cheeks, the grinding teeth. "When you finally had enough. When hitting that bag doesn't work anymore. When you'd hide your face under your arm and bring it out. You'd always be so rough with yourself."

Raph's face crumpled as his cheeks darkened. His cheeks puffed as he ground and gasped out, over Slash's thumb still working against his bottom lip, "That was private!"

In a low voice he continued, "You knew I was watchin'. You never covered my cage. You never covered your body. You coulda'. But you didn't."

_"Oh god,"_ Raph moaned, mortified.

Slash's voice grew low and filled with gravel, "You wanted me ta see. You must'a knew I _wanted_ to see because you let me watch ya. And I saw. Yeah, that's right." Slash licked his lips. Running a long tapered tongue over the grooves of his jagged mouth. Raph's face blanched and grew mottled. "I saw what you wanted me to. I didn't understand before, not really, but I do now. I know what you've wanted. And I can give it to ya. I can be as rough as you need."

His breath came shallow and fast as he slid his hand under the chains between Raph's wrists and ankles, forcing his thighs apart, cupping his lower plastron, groping between Raph's legs with his thick fingers, prodding roughly, working his fingers back and forth over the nubs of his tail, clamped tightly against his body in fright. Slash stroked his tail as his thumb rubbed across Raphael's lip, harder and harder; sliding the appendage aside so his thumb could move further up until he was inside and his opposite thumb breached Raphael's mouth.

Raph stiffened. He cried out and bit down on Slash's thumb, as hard as he could, drawing blood. Slash pulled his fist back with a howl.

_"You little fucker!"_

Then with the blow, Raph lost consciousness and two of his molars.

Slash's pleading voice broke through Raph's anxiety attack, bringing him back to the present.

"I don't want it like this. You know that. I don't like seein' ya hurt yourself like this. Starvin' yourself. It ain't right."

Raph's breathing eased as Slash moved away, giving him space, allowing Raph's tense body to slump back into the exhausted state he was in before the adrenaline boost of his anxiety attack gave him strength enough to struggle. He blinked rapidly, wheezing and grimacing through the jolts of pain his breathing brought.

The bowl was suddenly brought to his mouth and tipped back. Raph spurted; resisting until the broth began to spill over his chin and chest. He could not keep himself from opening his lips; betrayed by his body's refusal to give up, despite wanting to. He drank the soothing warm liquid in great gulps as Slash coo'ed his approval. His body shook violently as he greedily slurped and lapped at the bowl. Resolve crumbling. He gasped as it was removed. Looked around for the bowl desperately.

"There, that's better, ain't it? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Raph trembled and slumped into the corner; stomach gurgling. He gave Slash a sidelong glance. He shook his head slightly.

"And I bet you feel better already, don'tcha."

Raph closed his eyes suddenly extremely tired. Exhaustion dragged at his limbs. His chin tipped forward as his head bobbed; laden with the weight of sleep deprivation. He couldn't stay awake. He couldn't. He felt his body shift; felt a stab of pain from far away as he drifted aloft, carried away from the fear and loathing.

When he woke, he was on a mattress. Surrounded by pillows of every shape and size. Slash lay next to him, watching him in silence. Raph tensed. He rolled trying to sit up, but Slash's arm across his chest prevented him from rising more than a few inches.

"Easy, buddy. Don't move so fast," Slash said, firmly pressing him back.

"I . . . Let me up."

"You been out a couple 'a days."

Raph felt himself ice over.

"Don't worry. I looked after ya. I always will."

His unease deepened. His eyes slowly inched to the side. "S-Slash," he started.

Slash shifted and came closer, propped on one elbow, keeping his arm draped across Raph's chest.

Panic flared as Slash nuzzled up against his shoulder and neck. "Raphael," he said casually into Raph's neck, making him shiver. "You were talkin' in yer sleep."

Raph swallowed.

Slash's arm moved and his hand gripped Raph's throat. He panted into Raphael's face, eyes glinting. He squeezed and Raphael bucked as he struggled for breath. He reached up but his arms jerked painfully. His wrists were cuffed. He heard metal slid against metal as the other ends of the cuff screeched against whatever they were latched to.

"Ya wanna know what yer were mumblin'? Eh? You were moanin' his name in yer sleep." Slash increased the pressure on Raph's throat, making his eyes bulge. His legs kicked weakly at the pillows. His knees bumped Slash's elbow but did little to help. "And ya know how I knew exactly what you were dreamin' of? Huh? Do ya?"

Raph gagged and wheezed, puffing his cheeks with the effort to breathe.

Slash's voice dropped into the lighter, softer tone of Leo's voice; mimicking his brother with painful accuracy, "I'm here. It's okay. I'm right next to you. I'll stay close, okay? I'll watch over you. I'll never be far. I love you, Raphael."

Slash's face contorted. He threw back his head. He roared to the ceiling. The thundering shriek of rage and betrayal echoed against the walls strung with cobwebs, between the stacks of pallets and steel drums.

"S-S . . . Slash," Raph choked.

Slash peered back down at Raphael. Shaking with fury. "I'm gonna kill 'em! I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna bring him here and I'm gonna finish what I started on that roof. I'm gonna rip 'em apart. Get him outta yer head for good!"

He pressed Raphael back once more, making him hack and then released him as he jumped up off the mattress and turned, marching away with a snarl. _"I'm gonna rip his guts out!"_

"W-Wait," Raphael wheezed. The cuffs clinked and jangled. He coughed and gagged. Kicked and bucked his body. More urgently, "Wait, Slash! _Wait!"_

Slash kept walking, then his steps faltered at the desperate note in Raphael's voice. He turned his head slightly. Not looking at Raph, but listening.

"It was nothin'. Just . . . s-stupid dream. But . . . I need you . . . to s-stay," Raph choked out. "I need you."

Slash frowned. "What?" He turned.

Raph's heartbeat was a staccato against his throbbing ribs. He'd hurt Leonardo enough. With his anger. With his weak mind. With his words. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. Not ever again. He would never allow what slipped from between his wretched lips to cause harm to any of his brothers ever again. No matter the cost.

"Please, d-don't go," Raph rasped as loudly as he could manage. Chest heaving. Fear laying its clammy hand upon his roiling stomach, making it jump and clench. "C'mon. You . . . You know me, Slash. So, _ungh_, so well. I can't help but . . . p-play hard to g-get." His eyes burned with unshed tears.

Slash looked unsure. He cast about with his eyes then allowed them to linger on Raphael, laying sprawled across the pillows, hands manacled and held out at his sides.

Raph, trembling, parted his legs. Sliding them wide.

Slash's frown deepened for a moment as a shadow of doubt traced across his face. Then he strode forward, stopped and inched the rest of the way to the end of the mattress. He shifted his feet, cocked his head and considered Raph carefully.

Asked slowly, "What are you tellin' me, Raphael?"

At first, Raph couldn't find his voice, he could only lay there frozen and mute. Unable to gather the courage he needed for what was to come next. And terror tore through him as mistrust clouded Slash's face. But the image of Leonardo's bloodied face going pale, the animal screech of anguish he made as Slash started to tear him apart, rose up in his mind and with it a sudden surge of protectiveness and love.

Raph blurted, "I'm sayin' for you not to go.

"That all?" Slash asked, sounding like a petulant child.

"N-Nah, th-that ain't all," he chuckled, abashed and sickened and determined. Hoping Slash could not hear the manic ping sharpening the edge of his laughter. "I . . . I-I want you . . . Slash," he swallowed at the name and tried to cover it with another hollow, forced laugh.

Slash brightened. "That right?"

Raph could only blink and give an abrupt nod.

Slash spun on his heel and whooped as he punched the air, laughing. "I knew it! I knew you felt the same way! _Hahahah_! Oh, Raph, you stubborn ass, ya really had me goin'! Oh. Oh, man. I . . . I'm so happy."

He fell to his knees and crawled over Raphael, kissing his stomach, his chest, his mouth as he traveled up the young mutant's body.

Raph grimaced as he was jostled by Slash digging his arms under him to hold him close. He went limp in Slash's arms, surrendering to what had to be done. He quaked as the heated length of Slash's desire rose, unrelenting, hard and slick against his thigh and front of his pelvis. He bit back a whimpering cry as Slash shifted and prodded him; growling with pleasure and grunting affectionately, "I'm gonna give you so much love. I'm gonna fill you up. Ohho, Raphael. Yeah. Oh, yeah, you won't regret this, buddy. I knew we'd be great together."

With the first thrust, Raphael's vision blanked; a bright white expanse blinded him, a buzzing deafened him, just before the splintering pain fractured through him. Stealing his breath as sure as any blow to his stomach. He inhaled, in one long gasp, through his gritted teeth, eyes wide and unseeing. He bit back the scream. Swallowed it. He strained against the cuffs as Slash reared back and drove into him, further, deeper, making his knees jump and bounce and a strangled cry bubble out from the back of his throat, drowned out by the thunderous churring, grunting and heavy groaning coming from Slash.

He stared into the exposed ducting along the ceiling as his eyes welled and spilled over. His body firing off signals of agony, revulsion and misery from all different parts of him. Too many to keep track of, far too many. He was being rent in two by Slash's eager, enthusiastic thrusting. Split in half.

A broken noise, somewhere between a groan of pain and a chuckle erupted from him, as Slash fell into a punishing rhythm. Beneath the pain and shame and humiliation, he felt something like relief.

It was him that Slash was ripping apart. Not his brother. Leo was okay. Safe at home, he prayed. Lying in bed, recuperating and probably hating him, hating him forever. But it didn't matter.

More tears spilled free; a hoarse, pained rasp slid between his gritted teeth as Slash increased his speed. Bucking with enthusiasm.

Oh god, he was going to die. Slash was tearing his body apart. Mashing his bruised ribs, crushing them and snapping them like dry pasta. Too caught up in his lust to even notice.

Raphael shuddered through the agony. Blinking and groaning. Feeling the hot blood spilling out of him, the cramping pain seizing every joint; surrendering everything to Slash, the monster that he'd built; word by rancid word. It didn't matter. He gasped as Slash drove harder, started to scream that he was coming. It didn't matter. Because, for once, he'd used his words to help his brother. He'd managed to save him. Leo was spared.

And he got what he deserved.

**A/N:** I don't plan on continuing this from here. Gonna focus on my other fics in progress. ;') Thank you for reading.


End file.
